Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of computer processors. More particularly, the invention relates to an apparatus and method for intelligent cloud-based graphics updates.
Description of the Related Art
Current solutions for deploying new and improved graphics drivers and firmware require users to download and install the entire package of new software via the Internet or portable media. This approach places limitations on the updates in terms of size (e.g., so large that users cannot or will not install it), frequency, as well as specificity (meaning the software must be generic to all potential users or a few sets of users, but cannot be specifically tuned to each individual user's needs). It these limitations did not exist, it would be possible to improve graphics performance and, consequently, improve the end user experience on GPU-enabled computing systems.